


Flesh: A vampire's delight

by shadowsplay



Category: Dark Shadows (1966)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Blood Drinking, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Spiritual, Spiritual sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23707276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsplay/pseuds/shadowsplay
Summary: Explicit m/m lovemaking and vampire sex
Relationships: Barnabas Collins/Willie Loomis
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	Flesh: A vampire's delight

Willie was sitting in the idling car, parked as usual above the road near the bottom of the drive up to The Old House. The heater was on and he was enjoying a cigarette, listening to the radio as a pleasant distraction from the frequent thumping sounds and muffled cries coming from the trunk. It was dark, and the high clouds blended with the snowy landscape in a strange sort of dark crystal ball of matte white, run through with black veins in abstract patterns from the scattered, leafless deciduous trees close to the road. 

_My love,_ Willie heard at last. He turned off the radio. Barnabas appeared on the road near the car, a black shape that moved like a shade, a ghost approaching the car in half time, each frame of time a different view of jagged movement. The movement stopped. Any other human would be terrified. Willie rolled the window down, dutifully stubbing his cigarette out in the ashtray. Barnabas had a thing about tossing matches and cigarettes on the ground. 

Willie smiled. Barnabas smiled. Willie lit a cigarette and offered it to Barnabas, then lit one for himself. Willie was focusing on all that was different about Barnabas. His stance was subtly aggressive, more pronounced. It felt to Willie that Barnabas had a reservoir of closely guarded anticipation coiled up inside of him. His smoking was purposeful, not that of his usual leisurely enjoyment.

Barnabas was enjoying his feelings of pride and pleasure at Willie's return. _He is the vigorous future of our line,_ Barnabas thought with a new appreciation for Willie's uniquely modern skills and experience.

Barnabas finally spoke. "I didn't expect you to _bag_ someone like a hunter of deer." Willie smiled to himself about Barnabas' modern emphasis on the word "bag." Modern slang mixed with his formal English was funny. Willie also heard in Barnabas' voice the sincere pride he felt for Willie's success.

Willie continued the casual conversation. "Cars make catching and hiding things so easy." The thumping and yelling had gone silent with their conversation. Now it got considerably louder.

Barnabas was clearly amused and distracted by the thumping sounds, focusing all of his attention on their source. "Yes. And you are back so soon." Barnabas' voice was light, but his stance was very serious. The difference in him was very evident now. _If I didn't know him, it would terrify me,_ Willie thought.

Willie laughed then, thinking of the source of the noises. He was remembering the man's confidence, and how it had been followed by a sudden, _uniquely_ unforeseen end to his travels. "He stood out; a real evil sort. We've never imagined someone of his level of depravity."

"He will do." Barnabas' voice had become a stab of menace. 

Willie accepted and put out Barnabas' cigarette, his own still hanging on his lip as he got out of the car, carrying the keys to the trunk as if he had done this every day for years. 

Barnabas stood next to the trunk, then nodded. Willie popped the lock. The trunk flew open and a man with a face visibly red in the darkness began spewing hoarse obscenities as he came out of the trunk in one motion, his stance one of immediate aggression, a quick assessment combined with a readiness to fight. 

The man stopped, staring upward at Barnabas, reassessing his situation. Willie looked at Barnabas. He had never seen Barnabas take a human violently, and he was very sure this was what was about to happen.

Barnabas was an arching creature with arms and shoulders like raised wings, a figure of madness. It was so eerie that Willie felt the hair on the back of his neck raise as a huge shot of adrenaline hit his blood. He was instantly poised for flight as his mind and body _knew_ the dark apparition to be a predator, a top predator like a bear or wolves, which humans feared instinctively. It was beyond terrifying, and Willie had to force himself to stand without running away.

Barnabas threw his cloak back over both shoulders, his powerful body revealed as a looming mass of sinister, ravenous need, ink black against the dark white of the sky. His long teeth were sharp and bared, and seemed huge; a shocking white against his lips and skin, dark as the shadows in the frozen gloom.

Willie did not understand it, but Barnabas' eyes were like coals, burning... burning.

Barnabas seemed to uncoil suddenly, grabbing and lifting the man with one arm.

"You _are_ a very special treat," he hissed at the man, who had wet himself, the strong smell of urine scattering in the snow. "Were you born this evil? No matter. You will taste good, a perfect container of human essence. You hold all the evil one human can hold... so easily consumed all at once."

Barnabas abandoned all self control as he grasped the man with both hands and bit into him, a ferocious motion that bent the man's head back with such force that his body hung limp at the place of a superhuman bite, unable to struggle or make a sound. Immediately Barnabas pulled his teeth from the wound and clamped onto it with his mouth, sucking in great motions and coordinated gulps that drained the man quickly, his eyes drooping, his breathing shallow and weak, then stopping as his life ran out.

Barnabas shook the body violently, forcing the last of the blood into his mouth, then dropped the corpse and threw his head back to the sky. His breath was moving through his body as a silent heaving before it became a long groan of deep satisfaction, changed by the manipulations of his mouth as he sucked the gore from his teeth and wiped his lips with his long tongue. He was shaking then as he looked sideways at the corpse, holding his gaze on it for a long moment before turning away, shuddering and bending over as though he would throw himself on the ground.

Willie caught him and tried to hold him up, managing to steady him before he reeled around and dropped to his knees, his cloak bunched up about him in the snow. Willie dropped next to him, pulling him into his embrace as Barnabas was heaving, great breaths heaving in and out of him over and over. Finally his breaths began to slow so slightly and become less violent. 

A car went by on the road down below them, its long hum and searching lights a steady counterpoint to Barnabas' ragged breaths and movements, almost silent now as Willie clung to him, letting him shake and jerk against Willie again and again.

Finally a long, thin moan escaped Barnabas, ending in a long, gurgling hiss. He was silent, and Willie felt him sorting himself out somehow inside. He seemed to pull his body together, finding how it worked again, struggling a little to stand with Willie's help.

He let Willie hold him with his back to the corpse, then stood alone, finding his strength at last. He turned his head to Willie, taking in his large eyes and look of deep concern.

"Willie, my love," his breathing was almost normal again. "This is what happens if we go too long without taking all of a human, without devouring the blood until we touch the soul. This... this need never happen to you, my love. Never."

Barnabas tipped his head back, looking at a small patch of darkness filled with stars opening above them. Willie was struggling somewhat, lifting, then tumbling the body back into the trunk, shutting it gently with a click. He stood, watching Barnabas for several moments, then slid back into the car.

Willie had returned, driving off the road and back up onto the lower drive. He parked the car and walked up to the house. The skies had mostly cleared of clouds, and the waning moon was high, so that the snow glistened with a subtle white that sparkled in the untouched snow. As he walked, his feet found the dark, narrow path of three sets of footprints: two coming down, and one going back up, now adding his own return. 

Willie was profoundly tired, but also felt a new strength pouring through him, the strength of pride at his success. He pictured a body sinking, slowly sinking with its weight of chains and stones, still sinking in the loch that was so very deep. The summer cottage beside it was locked up, but the boat house was unlocked, and the little lake had a hidden current which kept it from freezing over, something he had learned from the many bald eagles that dropped down to the lake to take fish in the winter.

The winter silence was pleasing and profound as he made his silent steps through the snow, thinking of Barnabas waiting for him above. How pleasant it would be to heat some pots of water for a bath. Willie could just see the white smoke rising from the kitchen stove chimney as the house came into view, and he smiled at Barnabas' thoughtfulness.

Willie came through the kitchen entrance, stamping the snow from his boots. He filled pots with water from the well pump, which forced the water up over the stove and down into the pots, adding more wood to the fire. Soon he was sitting in the little bathing tub with hot water to spare, scrubbing and relaxing.

Barnabas came into the kitchen wearing his muslin dressing gown and bearing towels, which he placed near the stove to warm. Willie's surprised smile gave Barnabas a feeling of happy warmth. Barnabas rarely came into the kitchen, and usually only briefly to light a candle from the kitchen fire. He poured more hot water into the bath, then took the sponge and washed Willie's back. The motions became sensuous as Barnabas made love to him with his movements, bringing the sponge around to his chest and arms, his legs and his nest of salt.

Willie felt different. It occurred to him that he had captured and brought a man to be murdered, here, to his home, then watched as Barnabas ate him. And yet, they were exchanging the most tender of feelings.

"I do not feel bad, Barnabas," he said quietly as Barnabas washed around the back of his neck and down his arms. "Do you ever feel bad?" 

"I do," Barnabas said. He waited to see if Willie would say more. 

"But we do this. It is who we are. How did it happen to us?"

"It began so long ago... so very long ago," Barnabas said, still soaping Willie with great affection, feeling how relaxed he was, how much he gave his body to Barnabas' pleasure and touch, his intimate cleaning of his body.

"Will I ever know others?" Willie was becoming a font of questions.

"I have never known others," Barnabas said. "I only knew her. She taught me a lot. But I didn't ask all of the things I wanted to know. Then it was too late. But there are also books. I will show them to you."

"Why don't we know others?"

"We do not overlap our territories. It is how we remain undetected." Barnabas had stopped soaping, leaning against Willie with affection. "It is in our nature to be solitary. Most of us part after we make someone. We make only one, so the line continues. But I will never leave you, my Willie. If that ever happens, it will be because you choose to leave me."

"Oh, Barnabas." Willie's voice became full of feeling as he grasped Barnabas' hand tightly, soapy and wet, pulling Barnabas' face down and close to his, tight against his cheek. "Do not say that ever again. I will never leave you."

"My Willie..." Barnabas waited for Willie to let go, kissing his forehead, rubbing him with great affection. He held a warm towel for Willie as he stood, draping it over his shoulders. He gently moved Willie to sit down onto the slop bucket with a private smile. He stood behind Willie and kissed his head, caressing his shoulders as he waited.

 _He will take me in that way_... Willie thought with anticipation as he stood. It was something Barnabas did only rarely. He remembered the last time, and felt Barnabas' smile behind him as his erection became more evident.

Barnabas dipped Willie in the bath again, cleaning him there. Then he stood him next to the stove, drying him from head to toe like a child.

Willie remained soft and passive from the warmth and the sensuous touches of his lover. Barnabas began to kiss him lightly on his neck and shoulders as he dried him. 

Barnabas handed Willie the candle. "Come," he said, lifting Willie easily.

"I love the way you say 'come,'" Willie said dreamily, remembering other times Barnabas reached to him with this simple word.

Barnabas carried Willie from the kitchen into the hall, bearing him easily up the two flights of stairs to his room. There was a banked fire there for Willie's return, and Barnabas had pulled down the covers to warm the bed.

"You are taking special care of me, my love," Willie said as Barnabas put the candle by the bed, then laid him back onto the lengths of warmth and softness, smelling so sweet and fine with the scent of his Willie. 

"I _am_ caring for you. It is your time," Barnabas said. Willie knew what he meant.

"Soon I will be like you."

"Yes." Barnabas removed his dressing gown and joined Willie on the bed.

"Where will I sleep?" Willie's voice was still soft and dreamy.

"Wherever you like, my love." Barnabas was nuzzling at Willie's stomach, moving downward.

Willie moaned with pleasure as Barnabas took him into his mouth.

Barnabas was gentle and leisurely for awhile as Willie floated on an easy place of even pleasure. 

"What if sex is no longer important to us?" Willie asked suddenly, feeling his deeper fears coming into his consciousness. "My feelings are changing, Barnabas. I don't care as much. My need is less. Where are you, lover? Where are you, my love?"

Barnabas stopped. He came up to Willie, enclosing him with his body, his forearms bent tightly against Willie's sides, his head next to Willie's, his breathy lips near his ear. 

_"This_..." Barnabas whispered at Willie's ear. Barnabas was squeezing him tightly, rocking on him in little motions of insistent feeling, his sex sliding about on Willie's lower abdomen. Barnabas' entire body was moving in slow and spontaneous, insistent movements of fierce and gentle loving, enclosing Willie as the font of all love, provoking his responses, overcoming him with a very deep communication of fiery pleasure and arousal.

Willie was listening. Barnabas was speaking to him without words. It was as though his soul was seeping into and moving through him, saturating Willie's soul. It had become an answer made of undeniable passion.

Willie's gasps and moans became pressured and wild. He felt instructed by Barnabas' pleasuring. He followed the pleasure moving freely within him. Deeper, deeper. It came from the source, his life force. It had no bounds. There could be no cessation. He was unable to fully plumb the depths of a divine source of this complete and endless intensity of pleasure, deep inside. 

_He knew._ The love that permeated their reality did not fluctuate. It was anchored in a shared source of immense sensations that brought them tightly together, enclosing the power of their love as heat between them, where their souls and their destinies touched, forever.

Vampire love was different. Willie would soon know this love in himself. _My need and pleasure can never be extinguished._ _The source of our love is divine. It is eternal._

Willie understood at last. Their love was beyond attraction and repulsion. It was a timeless force that had claimed them, one which would give and demand everything. The last of his doubts about the permanence of their love—for their shared eternity—left him in that moment. 

"Oh, Barnabas," Willie's voice was of someone floating down into sensation, the full pleasure and heat of arousal. He shuddered with pleasure as Barnabas moved his mouth to Willie's chest, kissing his chest and stomach, returning his lips and mouth to his sex, the soft and moist parts of Barnabas' mouth moving as one upon Willie, who arched his back, tightening and pushing against Barnabas' mouth and chin.

Barnabas was mad for him now, sucking and pressing, using his mouth as a sexual organ, the skin, the structures and tissues of his mouth the same as all that were made for pleasure and release.

Barnabas stopped, and Willie complained loudly, aware of Barnabas reaching toward the candle. Barnabas had found the little bottle of oil. Willie moaned. Barnabas put aside the bottle, then pushed Willie's knees up as he placed his oiled fingers there, watching Willie's eyes tightly shut, now relaxing, and his body restless with need and anticipation becoming quiet with the long dance of a certain pleasure as his fingers slid inside.

Willie's moans were animal and fervent as Barnabas placed himself at the opening, gaining entry. He came down with his body onto Willie as he continued, opening Willie, kissing and opening Willie's mouth with his lips and tongue as Willie's groans of pleasure escaped as breath through their lips. Barnabas sighed while tasting of Willie's mix of saliva and sweat in and around his mouth, his tongue searching as he was finding the depths of him.

"Barnabas..." Willie whispered through love's lips, to the room, to the night.

"Willie, my love," Barnabas whispered at his ear, to his soul.

Barnabas rocked Willie gently with long and slow movements that brought them straining so lightly together, then sliding on each other's heat and sweat, their bodies arching so slightly into and upon each other, over and over.

"Make me your flesh," Willie's prayer was a whisper. "I am your secret place of self, hiding in another."

"You are my flesh, I will live inside you always. Here.... here... always here."

Their long release was already forming inside of them then, as though time had contracted into _more_ as each moment, a promise made of a future dance of taut places trembling. There came an immense surge, so slow from a deep place between them, pulling them together, together and together, on and on and on, until they were swept hard against each other at last, meeting in a liquid frenzy of muscles swimming with the tide—discharging a foamy lip of liquid pleasure—pushing them upward upon the endless waves rising, bearing them together beneath their fervent calls of flight to a single, distant shore.

Both lovers became aware of the single moment when they started thinking again, both with thoughts of the other. They could make no words, and their thoughts remained subtle and sweet, like a spring from what was hidden and most essential coming at last to the surface, the source of a refreshment that would always remain, filling and taking the place of concerns now lost to the outward flow from the dark, shared and immense caverns of their intimate wonder.

Each and together, forever found at last.

~ ... ~ ... ~ ... ~ ... ~ ... ~ ... ~ ... ~ ... ~

#### This story is an excerpt from my vampire themed, m/m slash novel

#    
  
[DARK SHADOWS PLAY](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14868891/chapters/35337951)

#### Over 1,300 Visits | Over 4,000 Pageloads | 26 Kudos

  
_200 year old vampire Barnabas Collins lives in The Old House with his servant and lover,  
Willie Loomis. Barnabas transforms Willie through his instruction and love, carefully developing  
Willie's understanding of what it will mean if he chooses to become a vampire._  
  


#### Dark Shadows Play is a vampire themed, romantic, erotic, and explicit, m/m  
slash fanfiction, with real BDSM sexuality, based upon the original  
TV series 'Dark Shadows.' It is the length of a standard novel.  
  


####  _Two lovely COMMENTS on my novel 'Dark Shadows Play' (Thank you!)_

**Comment by Lisa on Chapter 1 - Sun 28 Jul 2019**

> These are wonderful! You really capture the essence of the characters. As I am obsessed with Barnabas and Willie as a couple, these are so satisfying to read. In fact, they’ve become before bed indulgences that sometimes continue after I’ve fallen asleep- my dreams are marvelous! Thank you!

**Comment by chelldu on Chapter 4 - Wed 26 Dec 2018**

> This is incredible. I'm amazed at the poetry you sing, the scenes as so compelling and detailed, I cannot help but picture them as vividly in my head as if I were there. The bond between them is deep and utterly intimate, in a way only the two of them can unconsciously understand. It's simply astounding. It hits very close to heart in more ways than one, even though I've never met a vampire hahahaha. Thank you for sharing this story with us!


End file.
